Eric Bana
Eric Bana (1968 - ) Film Deaths *''Troy'' (2004) [Hector]: Stabbed in the chest with a sword at the end of a fight with Brad Pitt; contrary to his character's mythological death where Achilles stabbed him in the throat with a spear. His body is shown again afterwards as Brad drags it behind his chariot. (Thanks to Gary, Emily, Scott, Katherine, Alison, Grde, Brittany, and Tommy) *''Star Trek'' (2009) [Nero]: Killed along with his crew, when the USS Enterprise shoots his ship after filling his ship with so much "red matter" it creates a black hole in the middle of his ship. *''The Time Traveler's Wife'' (2009) [Henry DeTamble]: Accidentally shot in the stomach by Philip Craig when Eric materializes in the woods and Philip mistakes him for a deer; he dies shortly after rematerializing in his home, with Rachel McAdams kneeling by his side. *''Hanna'' (2011) [Erik Heller]: Shot to death by Cate Blanchett; we only see Cate firing. His body shows lying down dead at roundabouts. (Thanks to Tommy) *''Deadfall'' (2012) [Addison]: Shot in the chest and stomach by his sister (Olivia Wilde). He dies as she cries over him. *''Lone Survivor'' (2013) [Commander Erik Kristensen]: Killed in an explosion, (along with Alexander Ludwig and the rest of the unit) when a Taliban soldier fires an RPG at their helicopter, as Mark Wahlberg and Ben Foster look on in horror. *''King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017) '[Uther]: Commits suicide by impaling himself when he throws Excalibur into the air so that it runs through him, after being mortally wounded by his brother (Jude Law) in his superpowered form; Eric's body then turns into stone and sinks into the water. His death is seen multiple times as his son (Charlie Hunnam) relives it in visions and flashbacks, ultimately catching Excalibur in the air before it goes through Eric in a symbolic scene. Television Deaths *Dirty John (2018) '[''John Meehan]: Because his Brain death, Joelle Carter says the doctors to disconnect him from the machine. Hours before, he tried to kidnap Julia Garner, but she stabbed him several times in the back before stabbing in the eye. Later, Eric's body is cremated. (Thanks to Dake) Notable Connections *Mr. Rebecca Gleeson Gallery Ericbana.jpg| Eric Bana in The Time Traveller’s Wife Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Australian actors and actresses Category:1968 Births Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by black hole Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Voice Actors Category:Comedians Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by accidental shooting Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Deaths in the JJ Abrams universe Category:Actors who died in JJ Abrams Movies Category:Actors who died in Peter Berg Movies Category:Crime Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Superhero Stars Category:Actors who died in Guy Ritchie Movies Category:Drama Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:People of German descent Category:Actors of German descent Category:Actors who died in Robert Schwentke Movies Category:Actors who died in Joe Wright Movies Category:Star Trek cast members Category:History Stars Category:Actors who died in Wolfgang Petersen Movies Category:Hulk Cast Members Category:Adventure Stars Category:Animation Stars Category:Video Game Stars Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Nominees